1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for telescopic sights, hereinafter simply referred to as "scopes", for rifles, and, more particularly, to a generally cylindrical scope cover designed to quickly be secured to and removed from a scope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,953 (Anderson) discloses a flexible cover for a scope and which is a generally elongated and tapering half cylinder configuration and designed to be secured to a scope by means of rubber bands and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,356 (Nemoto) discloses a case for a spotting scope. The scope is demounted from a stand, or the like, and is enclosed in the somewhat tubular case. The general configuration is somewhat cylindrical with a tapering front end and with a zipped opening extending rearwardly from the front taper and extending up the rear end of the case.
The '356 apparatus is designed for a scope which is not mounted, and accordingly cannot be used with a scope mounted on a rifle. The '953 patent cannot be easily removed from a scope due to the use of the rubber bands in securing the cover to the scope. Moreover, due to the open bottom, the scope is not fully enclosed within the scope cover.
The apparatus of the present invention substantially completely encloses the scope and, at the same time, is easily and quickly removable from a scope.